Haku's new life
by Spirtblade627
Summary: One day Naruto found a girl in the woods, that girl was Haku. now follow them as they become the strongest ninja in Konoha! NaruXHaku possible small harem WARNING: possible lemons and limes you are warned
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was out training in the woods when he saw a girl. She had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. She also had a slender frame and was wearing light brown shirt which fell off her shoulders, and a pair of shredded knee-length pants.

She was on the ground, collapsed.

Naruto started to panic but ended up picking her up and bringing her to a stream. He made her drink some water and splashed some on her face waking up.

"Hello, there" he said.

To his surprised the girl blushed and looked away. Then her stomach growled.

"You are hungry?" she nodded meekly. "Come on." He pulled her up and along.

He brought her to Ichiraku's "Here we can get good food here!" he said and lead her in by her hand.

"Two bowls of ramen please!" Naruto said.

The old man that ran the stand looks at him weirdly. "Only two? That's a little low for you."

"It's not for me, it's for her." he said. And they look at said girl.

"aww, Naruto has a girlfriend." Ayame teased.

"She's not my girlfriend! I just met her!"

"Love at first sight huh?"

"Just make the stupid ramen."

Soon after two bowls of ramen were set in front of the girl, she started to eat slowly, savoring it. She hadn't eaten in two weeks and she didn't know when her next meal was.

The ramen was good in her opinion, she finished the first bowl and started on the second, eating at the same pace. She finished that bowl and bowed her head.

"Thank you for the food." She said.

"Are you sure you don't need more?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm fine." She said and an auditable growl came from her stomach and she blushed.

"Let's get you some more." he smiled at her and she blushed a darker shade of red.

After she was finally full she had eaten five bowls.

"Wow, most girls I know starve themselves," Naruto said and she blushed with embarrassment and slight anger. "And they still don't look half as good as you."

She blushed heavily at this. "Thank you." he smiled at her.

"By the way I'm Naruto! I never got your name?"

"It's Haku." She told him.

"Where do you live Haku?" He asks.

"I don't live anywhere, I'm an orphan."

"Well I won't let you sleep on the street, you can stay with me!" he shouted.

"You don't have to, really." she told him.

"I'm not letting you." he said and paid for the ramen then grabbed her hand and led her to his apartment.

"Naruto-Kun, really you don't have to." She said wondering when it was Naruto-kun

"Haku, I want to."

"But."

"No buts, I want you to live with me." She blushed at this; he wanted her to live with him.

"Okay." She gave in.

**Naruto's apartment**

When they were at his apartment Naruto opened the door to a mess.

"Heh, heh. Sorry, it's a bit of a mess." He started to clean up some, after all Haku wouldn't like their apartment to look like this.

"Naruto do you have a shower?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom over there." He points.

"Go take one then." She told him.

"Huh?" he said confused didn't she just ask to take a shower?

"You heard me." She pushed him into the bathroom.

"Okay, okay." He stepped into the bathroom and started to shower.

Once he got out he saw all of the mess was clean and currently Haku was making the bed.

"wow." He said, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I cleaned everything I thought if I was to be living with you, I could at least do some of the things around the house, like cleaning and cooking." She said.

"wow." He said again and she giggled.

"I'm going to take a shower okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah, the water is cold though, it always is."

"That's okay I got it covered." She smiled.

A few minutes later Naruto was reading through a chakra control scroll he found and he saw steam coming from the bathroom that threw him off so much. "Steam? The water is always cold though."

Then Haku's voice came from the bathroom. "Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" she asks shyly.

"Um yeah just a second." He rummaged through his closet and found a t-shirt that would fit her.

"Here" he said and passed it in through the door.

"Thank you." she then came out. The shirt was black and had an orange swirl on it and was way too big for Haku going down to mid thigh. "You have a sewing kit?" she ask him.

"Yeah, why?" She blushed.

"This shirt is all I'm wearing." Naruto noticed that she didn't have any pants on.

"Oh I'll go get it." He gives it to her and she goes back in the bathroom.

When she came out she was in a skirt she made from her rags. It was clean which surprised him.

"Oh before I forget, how did the water get hot?" he asks her.

"That's an ability I have, I can make it hot or freeze it. That's also how I clean my skirt I washed it and removed the water from it." She said worried he would hate her for her ability

"Wow that's cool Haku!" she was happy he wasn't afraid of her for it and smiled at him.

"Yes it is, but I'm tired and want to sleep." She told him.

"But there's one bed."

"We will sleep together." She said in a no nonsense tone. She felt as though he could protect her.

"Um okay."

They got into the bed and Haku Rested her head on his chest using him as her pillow.

"Good night Naruto-kun." She said.

"Good night Haku-Chan." She blushed at this and fell asleep with the blush still on her face.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up and saw Haku sleeping soundly. He smiled at her; he could stay like this forever.

Haku's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Naruto. "Morning, Naruto-Kun."

"Morning, Haku-Chan." She smiled at him and rubbed her head against his chest.

"I could stay like this all day." She said.

Naruto looks at the clock and realized he was late. "Me too but I'm going to miss the academy!"

"Academy?" she asks.

"Yea, so I can become a ninja."

"is it possible, I can join?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I'll ask the Hokage." Naruto said. "But you might have to start a new class."

"Well I make sure I'll join your class."

"How will you do that?"

"I have my ways, don't worry about it."

"um, okay."

**Hokage's office**

Haku entered the Hokage's office and bowed. "Hokage-Sama is it?" she asked.

"Yes, Young lady. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to join a friend of mine in the academy today, I am an orphan and he told me I would have to see you about it."

"Yes, we can sign you up but you will have to start a new class." He told her.

"Yes but I wish to be in the same class as my friend."

"I understand that but that isn't how things work." Hizuren said sternly.

"hmm, I understand this village has a great love for clans and Kekki genkai true?" She asked.

"Yes what of it."

"What if I told you I possessed a Kekki genkai?" she said raising Hizuren's attention.

"I would ask what it was first." He said calmly.

She put her hand in the air and drew the moisture from it and formed an icicle, and placed it on his desk.

"I have the Ice style Kekki Genkai, as I am a survivor of the purge in the land of water." She told him. "So may I join the academy class that my friend is in now?"

"Having this makes it even more important of having full academy training." He said.

"I see, perhaps I should leave with my friend to another village then where they will allow me to do so, I hear Kumo is lovely this time of year." She stated.

He swore under his breath, if the council found out that he let a rare Kekki Genkai go like that and to Kumo no less they would kill him. and the ninja council would destroy him for letting that girl be a breeding stock for them.

"Very well, you may join; may I ask who your friend is though?" She smiled.

"Naruto Uzamaki." He smiled that girl would be good for the boy.

"Very well you can go there now I will let them know."

Hizuren knew one thing above all else if this girl meant anything to Naruto, then the elders are screwed if they try to put CRA on her.

'but just in case I should get those files out so they have someone more interesting to deal with. I just hope he doesn't get too pissed about it.'

**At the academy**

Naruto was at class, it was boring.

"Alright class we have a new student today." Iruka said.

Haku walked in and a bunch of guys immediately stared at her, after all she was quite beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Haku." She said.

She was wearing a pink Kimono with the skirt cut short at mid thighs and bandages to prevent it from being indecent, and her kunai holster on her right leg, and blue ninja sandals.

"Haku here will be joining our class from this day forward." Iruka said.

Haku then went up and sat next to Naruto. She smiled at him.

"wow, you work fast." He said.

"I have my ways." She smiled at him.

"Alright everyone on the training field for spars."

Everyone went out to the field.

"Okay first ones up are Haku and Sasuke."

Haku walked out on to the field as did Sasuke.

"Begin." Iruka said.

Sasuke charged in thinking to end it quick. But then Haku disappeared and reappeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut. She followed up with a punch to his face and finished it by kicking him away.

Everyone was in awe this girl had just defeated Sasuke, a so called 'Uchiha Elite' in mere seconds.

Haku walked back over to Naruto.

"Wow Haku you were great!" Naruto praised.

"It was nothing, really." She blushed at his approval.

"You just beat Sasuke he is the best in the class!" Naruto said. "Or was the best" Haku again blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said.

**Later**

After the academy Haku and Naruto walked home together.

"Hey, Dope!" Naruto turned to see, Sasuke.

"What?"

"Haku, why are you hanging out with this loser?" he said which made Haku angry. "You should come with me to the Kyubi festival, and the ball afterwards, you could be my plus one, only very important people."

"No thanks I already have an invitation." Haku said.

"What only clan heads and heirs and kekki genkai wielders get those invitations!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Wait you're a clan heir?"

"no."

"head?"

"no."

"Kekki genkai?" Sasuke said but they already left.

**Naruto's apartment**

"So you get to go to the ball thing right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Good for you."

"I need a date though." She said blushing.

"Well the teme asked you." Naruto stated

"Not him, you." Haku said.

"What?" Naruto said surprised.

"You heard me I want you as my date." She said sternly.

"Okay, okay." He gave in.

"Good, now I'm tired let's sleep."

Naruto went to the bedroom and Haku came from the bathroom after changing clothes. She was in a shirt of his again and walked in she appeared to have underwear this time. But still.

Haku got into the bed with him and fell asleep using him as her pillow again.

"Night Naruto-kun." She said.

"Night Haku-Chan." Again this made her blush Heavily and she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up and looked at Haku; he wrapped his arms around her and just sat there, enjoying Haku in his arms.

Haku woke up and saw Naruto embracing her, and she too was enjoying it. She cuddled up against his chest.

"Morning, Haku-Chan." He said making her blush again.

"Morning Naruto-Kun." She said. "We should get ready for the academy." She told him.

"The festival remember no Academy today." He told her.

"When does it start?" she asks him.

"Around six tonight." He said.

"Oh, well maybe we can enjoy this a bit longer." She said and rested her head on his chest again.

After awhile They Finally got up and Haku started to make breakfast.

She placed some pancakes on the table and they ate quickly.

"So what's the plan today?" he asks her.

"we will go train if that alright with you. then after that we will go and shop some for something nice to wear for the ball, then we go and get ready and leave for it." She said.

"Sounds good let's go Haku-Chan." He said.

They headed to the training field hand in hand.

When they got there they sat under a tree together.

"What should we do first?" Naruto asked Haku.

"Well I think we should train our chakra control and then work on ninjutsu." Haku said.

"Okay, uh how do we train with chakra control?" he asked and Haku giggled.

"I read in a scroll that we can do it by tree walking, that is focusing chakra to our feet and walking up a wall or tree." She told him.

"Oh, okay."

They go up a tree and attempt to do the exercise and both of them fail. "maybe we should focus chakra to our feet first?" Haku suggested.

"Yeah, that might work." And the two laughed.

After a little while they both made it up the tree. "Wow, that was way too easy." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but let's keep on doing just so we got it down completely." Haku stated.

When they were finally done they were both tired.

"Okay now for the fun part, let's try ninjutsu." Haku said.

"Right, Transform!" Naruto said and transformed into Haku then turned back.

"That's not what I meant, I read a scroll on making our own jutsu." Haku told him.

"Oh how do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Like this," she handed him a piece of paper. "you focus chakra into that to find out what kind of chakra nature you have." Haku said.

"Okay!" naruto did it and the paper split in half then both part became soaked.

"Hmm, looks like you have the water and wind chakra natures, this is good you have the same ones as me." He smiled at her and scratched the back of his head.

"So how do we make Jutsu from it?" He asks her.

"we focus that chakra nature into the element that it is and manipulate it into something." She said.

Naruto thought for a moment then walked over and picked up a leaf, his hands glowed with chakra for a few moments before the leaf was cut in half. He showed it to her with a smile.

"What did you do?" she asks him.

"I cut the leaf in half with chakra!" he exclaimed.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"Well if I can do it with a leaf in a few seconds on my first try then I can do it with practice to something bigger!" he said and she smiled.

"I see, how about you try with that tree over there with the ram seal and put wind chakra in it?" she asks.

"Okay." He went up to it and made the ram seal and thrusted his right palm out at the tree and the tree was cut in half length ways. "Whoa!"

Haku then felt her inner fangirl take over. "Naruto-Kun, that was so cool!" she said then blushed.

"Thanks Haku! now your turn!" she nodded and went over to a lake that was by the training field.

She raised her arms up and the water came out into the air, formed into needles and were launched at a tree.

"Wow your great Haku-Chan!" He said and she blushed.

After trying out a few more ideas they left to go shopping for clothes.

When they got back and got ready for the festival.

Haku was wearing A blue kimono in the same style as the one she wore during training with the skirt cut. She smiled at Naruto who was just in gray shorts and a black shirt.

"Wow." He said and she went over and wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

They started to walk to the festival, Naruto could feel the glares and hoped the villagers didn't try anything.

When they got their Haku lead them into the sparing matches they find a seat and sit down and watch.

The match was currently against a masked ninja with a book out he was reading and a woman who Naruto had said to be the 'crazy snake lady'.

"Well anko the deal is if I win you go on a date with me and if you win?"

"You have to spend a day with Gai." This caught his attention and he put his book away.

"Well I'll take this seriously then." He said then Anko charged at him.

Naruto took out a book and smiled at Haku who was wondering what he was doing.

"Hey, look it's the new Icha Icha book that hasn't been released yet!" he shouted and threw the book into the arena."

"What where!" Kakashi said and looked from Anko, who then punched him knocking him out in one hit.

She looks at Naruto who was laughing and smiles at him. "Thanks kid!" she said.

Naruto and Haku then left for the ball.

When they got there the host looked down at him. "What are you doing here!" He spat.

"He's with me, he's my date." Haku said.

The host glared at them but was forced to let them in.

They look at the room where there were clan heads and heirs massed around talking about this or that.

Many Civilians that were there shot Naruto a glare. Then one of them walked up to them.

"What are you doing here, demon!" he spat, it was a fat old man that knew nothing of haku.

"I suggest you apologize to my date if you know what's good for you." Haku said in a sickly sweet tone.

"And who is this? The demon's Whore?" He asked he then went flying out the door before Naruto got the chance to rip his throat out.

There near them was a cat masked Anbu. "sorry about him Naruto-San, Haku-Sama." She bowed her head and returned to her position against the wall.

"Haku is it?" they turn to see a woman with messy brown hair and red fang war paint on her cheeks.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Tsume Inuzuka." She said.

"Nice to meet you. Inuzuka-San." She said.

"you two should come over here with the rest of the ninja clans, the civilians always harass us." She said and lead them over.

"thank you Inuzuka-San." She said.

"You are the new head of the Yuki clan right?"

"Yes I am."

"well let me tell you about who you should watch out for." She first pointed to a man wrapped in bandages.

"Watch out for him, he will do anything for kekki genkai, for his own personal Anbu. It was suppose to be disbanded but we all know that is bull shit, we don't know how many women he's already using as breeding stocks." She spat glaring at the man.

"I see, well we will have to stop that." Haku stated.

"Good luck." She said. "then there is the Uchiha, they would do anything for more strength. They will try to marry you to their clan heir most likely." She said.

"Noted."

"Also there is the elders in general who will probably try the CRA on you." She said.

"I won't let them." Naruto said.

"neither will I, then finally there is The third hokage Hizuren, he let the Civilian council gain to much control, and out many laws in place. Hell, they even won't let you, Naruto know about your heritage and gain everything about it, they never said someone couldn't tell you that they did that." She smiled at him.

"okay."

"then if you knew most of the clan heiresses would be fawning after you." She said.

"Who are my parents?"

"can't say remember. But I can say to look out on to that mountain for five seconds and you will find out."

They look at the Hokage craved on to the mountain for five seconds and Naruto drew a blank.

"I don't get it."

Haku sighed.

"I will tell you later." She said.

Naruto was then approached by Hinata, "H-h-hello, Naruto-Kun." She said. "Want to dance?" She asked shyly.

Naruto looked at Haku who nodded that he could. "Of course, Hinata-Chan!" He said and grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Haku was then approached by none other than Sasuke. "Hello Haku-Chan." She glares at him.

"I can tell you are unaware of how to address those that are above you, it is Haku-san or Haku-Sama."

"What?"

"You are not even an heir, I am the head of a new clan, and if you remembered what manners you were taught you would address me properly." Then she thought of something that would make him mad. "where is Itachi-san? I wish to see him."

"Listen, here Itachi is nothing compared to me! Most girls would love to be in your spot now!" he said to her.

Then behind him his mother came. "Now Sasuke, that is very, rude." He turned around seeing his mother. "Say your sorry, now." She said sternly.

He mumbled apologies and left quickly.

"I am sorry about my son, he still doesn't understand that just because of his name doesn't mean he can do whatever he wishes." She bowed her head.

"do not concern yourself with it, Mikoto-San. I only hope that he doesn't get too full of himself in time. From what I learned generations of a clan being prosperous make them arrogant with a handful of exceptions, including you of course."

"I agree completely, most of the Uchiha clan is like that, the Hyuga have also grown cold if not also arrogant." She said. "Though there is one of our clan who has died which were vastly different, Obito was his name."

"yes, but with the Hyuga is seems that Hinata and her mother are also an exception." She said and indicated to said girl's mother who had a smile on her face while talking to the other mothers.

"I agree, I am good friends with her and the others." Then she frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well I was friends with the head of the Uzamaki's before Kushina died…" she frowned more so but it was out of sadness.

"What is it?"

"Well, they never found her body, and the ones to report her death was none other than some of Danzo's Root." She glared at the man. "It was said that Uzamaki's are hard to kill because of their enhanced lifespan. But also it is because of their more resilient bodies than the average human, add to it that they have more than average chakra levels and every generation they have someone who has special chakra coils, well you get the idea."

"I see, so that man took her huh?"

"most likely." She said glaring at him.

Danzo then exited the room, after he exited the door they all hear some crashing and evident sounds of fighting but shake it off.

Naruto was now sitting with Hinata after the dance ended he wasn't sure what to do during then dance she said quietly that she loved him, which she didn't mean to say out loud and he heard her.

Then he called her on it and she fainted, now they were sitting side by side in an awkward silence.

'what do I say? I mean it would be betraying Haku if I got together with a girl while she asked me on a date.' He thought. "but Hinata's really cute and nice too." he looks at said girl who had a light blush which added to her cuteness.

"Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You like Haku-San don't you?"

"What? No."

"It's alright you don't have to lie, I can't take you away from her, but if you can ask her that I am willing to share you, and that if she's willing to share we could both have you."

"whoa, what?"

Hinata had a heavy blush. "Only if you want both of us I understand if you don't like me, just ask. I would like to at least be in your heart with someone else than not at all." She said and got up and walked to her mother.

"So, a girl that wants a threesome relationship, huh you are one lucky guy." He turns and sees Haku.

"Oh, Haku!" he said worried.

"you know that actually sounds kinda hot." She said with a blush.

"Huh?"

"um well." She poked her fingers together. "I kinda like girls and guys." She said.

"wow." He said.

"shut up, it's not that funny." She said looking away.

"Never said it was, but you know that is kinda hot." He said teasing her.

"stop teasing me like that, why wouldn't I like girls? They are really cute, and shy. Not to mention they have breasts you can squeeze and play with." She said.

He laughed at her slightly.

"oh be quiet." She said.

"Well are you ready to go home?"

"Yes I think so." She told him. the two get up and head back.

After they get home the climb into bed, haku looked at him and rested her head on his chest.

"you know we are dating right?" she asked him.

"Figured that one out when you asked me out to the ball." He said.

"well, don't couples do something at night before they go to sleep?"

"Ero-Haku." he said.

"That isn't what I meant!" she blushed. "I was talking about kissing."

She them leaned forward and kissed him and returned to her position on his chest.

"Night, Naruto-Kun."

"Night, Haku-Chan."


	3. Chapter 3

Kushina, awoke she was in a dark room. She see's a man looming over her. "I see you are Finally awake Kushina-San." the man was Danzo. She glares at him. "now we can finally begin, men make sure she births strong children for root." Anbu approached her and Danzo left the room. He shut the door and locked it not a few seconds past when they knock on the door. Danzo sighed and opened it saying "the woman is kage level she will give you some trouble" when he finished the sentence a fist collided with his face.

Kushina was there still in a hospital gown. Behind her were root Anbu, lying dead. "fucking bastard…it was a mistake to bring me to your hideout I will kill you all." She spat at me. "and you dare, you dare take me from my child!"

Out in the Konoha forest screams of agony and horror could be heard for miles.

**With Naruto and Haku**

Naruto was lying in bed with Haku they were looking into each other's eyes enjoying their simple embrace…until a rampant knocking sounded on his Door. Naruto growled and got up reluctantly from her embrace.

"this better be good." He said and opened the door. He saw an Anbu there. "Naruto Uzamaki and Haku Yuki, you are to report to the Hokage's office within the hour, he has someone he wants you two to meet." He told them and then disappeared.

Naruto groaned and walked back over to Haku. "the old man wants to see us." Haku giggles at him calling the Hokage old man. She gets up and gets dressed in a pink kimono with the sleeves at mid forearm and that's skirt was cut short and bandages on her thighs so it wouldn't be indecent and a kunai holster on her right leg and a weapons pouch on her right hip. **(A/N: not sure if I described her outfit yet so there you go.)**

They walked to the Hokage's office together hand in hand. When they got their and opened the door they saw a woman sitting in front of the Hokage's desk in just a hospital gown…that was stained in blood. The Hokage smiled at them as they entered.

"Naruto, Haku good to see you, this is who I wanted you to meet, Kushina Uzamaki, your mother Naruto." in a red blur Kushina was hugging Naruto and shouting apologies for being gone.

"are you okay? Were you fed well? The villagers didn't hurt you did they? If they did I will kill them all." Naruto was overwhelmed by this. Here was his mother, and sure enough he knew it was her because something in his gut told him so. But she looked like she was in her twenties.

Finally she released Naruto and was crying tears of joy. "Mom? Why are you? how are you?" her face saddened.

"I was in a coma, when I awoke I was in a root base Danzo the warhawk was going to use me as a breeding stock…so I kill him and everyone there. No one takes me from my baby and lives." She said.

Kushina then looks to Haku. "Who is this?" She asks.

"Uh…that's Haku my girlfriend." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you Haku-San" Kushina bowed to her.

"Nice to meet you as well Kushina-Sama." Haku said and bowed as well.

Kushina looked at her son. "don't you take advantage of that sweet girl Naruto." she said to him and Haku blushed.

"Um he would never do that to me, we even sleep together and he hasn't even groped me once." she told her.

"You are what!" she shouts loud enough the entirety of the village could hear it.

"We are sleeping in the same bed." Haku clarified she didn't see what was wrong with it, they were dating and normally that's what couples do.

"You can't! Sleeping together leads to sex and sex leads to babies! And I'm too young to be a grandmother and you're too young to be parents!" Kushina ranted.

Haku turned red then. "No, no, no we haven't done anything like that!" she said still red in the face.

**Meanwhile outside the Hokage's office**

A girl naruto's age was sitting in the waiting area she was fair-skinned and had of average height that sports a noticeably curvaceous frame and a fairly large bust for her age. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face.

She was wearing a form-fitting kunoichi uniform of her village that consisted of a blue bodysuit going from her groin to her bust leaving it so it show her cleavage. It had a black over shirt over it with its mid section cut out showing the body suit; it also had the back cut out to reveal her bare back. it was tied shut by a red obi, tied in the back in a large bow. She was also wearing tight black pants which showed her luscious legs; it had bandages and a kunai holster on her right leg. Finally she had black Shinobi sandals with bandages on her ankles going up to her pants to hide her ankles.

The girl was Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village. She was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. She was here to go and speak to the Hokage about a marriage alliance to her village. She was the former leader of it but was giving it up to become the ambassador to Konoha if she could find a man strong enough to defeat her.

The one the Hokage had to fight her was a Cyclops who was reading the icha icha series. She took it as an insult and demanded to fight another more worthy partner as she didn't want a weakish man and a perverted one as a husband.

She heard noises coming from the office that sounded like a party going on instead of The Hokage finding another man for her to fight. Shizuka then sits up and slams the door open. See's two women talking to each other and the Hokage looking like he was about to kill himself; and finally he eyes rest on a boy sitting with bored looked. Shizuka's lips curved upward in a smirk.

She walked over and grabbed the blond by the collar of his jacket and left him up to look her dead in the eyes while glaring at him. "so you are to be my opponent. You look weak but if your hokage thinks you can beat me then let's go fight." Shizuka said and then dragged a severely confused Naruto out of the office towards a training ground.

Haku and Kushina just stare at Shizuka as she dragged him and the Hokage sighed.

"What was that?" the women ask together.

"that would be Shizuka, who misread the situation completely. Haku you better hope Naruto get's beaten in their fight or you might have a rival for his affection." Kushina let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let me guess the Nadeshiko village?" Haku turned to Kushina.

"what about them how will she be a rival if Naruto wins?"

"The women of the Nadeshiko village is a village who's kunoichi go out and find men who can beat them in a fight and then they marry them…basically it's a village full of women who are into S&M." Haku gave a worried look and then chased after the two.

**Training ground 7**

Shizuka was facing Naruto on the training field. "are you ready to begin?" she asked.

"still no idea why we are fighting but yeah." He said.

**(A/N: I'm really bad at fight scene's so this will be short, if anyone can do them better send a rewrite of the scene to me and I will update the chapter with it, and give you credit of course.)**

Naruto had barely anytime to react as she charged him with kunai. She threw several at him which he dodged by rolling to the side. He then got up and started to close the distance, he knew if he was to win he had to bring it up close.

She was throwing a barrage of kunai at him and he focused wind chakra to his palms and thrusted out send a wave of air at her knocking her off her feet he then quickly went near her and pinned her down with a kunai at her throat.

She looks at him then surprised when he removed the kunai from her throat she jolted up and attempted to capture him in a kiss. He jumped off her in response and backed off before their lips could connect. She stood up and looked at him like a predator eying their prey.

"Naruto was it? Since you have defeated me, I reward you with myself, I am now yours, and will love you to the best of my ability; as is the way of my people." Naruto looked at Shizuka, a bit frightened. Honestly he didn't think that would work and him winning was just a fluke. He barely evaded her kunai; if he was hit he would have lost easily.

"um…" he started then looked at her as she charged at him ready to pounce on him. He turned on his heel and ran away from the girl.

Haku, Kushina and the third just looked on as Naruto ran from the Nadeshiko Jonin. Eventually they calmed down and when that happened Haku decided to get in between the two.

Shizuka was sitting down on one side of Haku as she stood and Naruto on the other. "Now, let's get some things straight." Haku said and pointed to Naruto. "Naruto here is my boyfriend, so I won't let you marry him not only for that fact but a few reasons. You two are only fourteen! You are too young to make that kind of commitment, as much as I love Naruto I'm not even sure if our relationship will work out until we are old enough to marry." She then pointed her finger at Shizuka. "However, I am willing to share Naruto as a boyfriend, I already decided to with another girl and I invite you to share him with us too, as he is clearly attracted to you as well. Now I won't insult your village's traditions and tell you that you would never marry him and only be his mistress. If me you and the other girl I mentioned are together with him to marry him then we marry him together, this means you are not just in a relationship with him but me too!"

Haku then waited for this to sink in, it was a lot to handle. But she knew she would accept her terms the moment her lips curved upwards in a smile. "I accept those terms at least the women I also will be with will be good looking." Shizuka licked her lips and Haku felt a chill go up her spine, and she never ever felt a chill.

Haku looked to Kushina. "I thought you said women on Nadeshiko village were all masochists?" Kushina shook her head while a hand cover her mouth from giggling.

Once she had herself under control she spoke. "I said they were all into S&M that means they could be masochist and they could also be sadists, it depends on the woman."

Haku looks back to Shizuka who was now on Naruto's lap with an incredibly innocent face. "You can do anything you want to me Naruto-kun." She said then looked straight at Haku again and smiled with that predatory glint in her eye.

"In this case I think Shizuka is both." Kushina said and couldn't stop herself from laughing at Haku's predicament this time.

"Just be quite."

After conversing with the Hokage it was decided that Shizuka would be living with Naruto and Haku while the treaty and other papers were signed.

That night they were in bed. Naruto in the middle with either girl on the side of him; both were barely wearing clothes with Shizuka in a revealing black sleeping gown that stopped mid-thigh and Haku in just one of his over sized t-shirts which also went down to mid-thigh. He smiled to himself as the girls dozed.

"why do I feel like my life is going to be somehow wonderful and painful from this point forward?" he asked no one. Then he two drifted off to sleep with his two girls embracing him.

**A/N: okay that's it for this chapter, for anyone following my Narukyu harem that is currently on hold as I brainstorm for it and update my other stories. I am thinking about putting one last girl in the harem though I want to keep it rather small if I add her quickly it will be after the next chapter which h I will have Hinata be told that Haku accepted her in sharing Naruto. also I will have him graduate and have the three girls go out for some girl time. So see ya next time, spirtblade627**


End file.
